


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x16

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [16]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week, The Thumpa Thumpa goes international as we welcome guest host Daf (@hollingsworthyiii) all the way from Australia.  We chat with her about episode 1x16 , where Justin gets suspended from school, but not before standing up to his teacher in one of Queer as Folk’s most epic and memorable moments.  We also chat about Michael and David’s financial issues, and the introduction of Gui into Lindsay’s world, much to the dismay of her closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x16

**Listen to episode 1x16 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x16/)! **

**Originally Posted: June 28, 2016  
**

**Duration: 51:59**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
